rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Vellera Valon
Vessel of light. The Holy embodiment, ''most known throughout Saradominist lands as '''Saint Vellera Valon the Pure', is an Ancient elven holy mage of Saradomin, having served in the first God War, and now the second one. Vellera is known for his use of Holy magic to vanquish, conquer, and relinquish dark forces throughout Gielinor. Ancient Saradominist hero, and a skilled one with an enchanted blade, Vell is most certainly and has been considered a game changer in Saradominist roleplay. After 7 months of hiatius, he has finally come back into the spotlight to fight for the lord Saradomin and rid Gielinor of dark races. He is played by KingJohnRock/Icriulis. Biography 3rd age and Birth: Fourth age: Fifth age: Sixth age: Powers and abilities Holy Magic: Thanks to his centuries of training in Saradominist Military installations, having served in the Magic branch of Saradomin's army in the God wars, he has been able to create an Arcane infusion of his faith to act as a sort of..."holy magic" per se. He uses this magic, espescially when in combat with dark creatures (demons, shadow elementals, Vampyres, etc). He has been able to bound this energy to objects and infuse it in projectiles, making it deadly in battle. However, this absolutely has no effect on humans or any other race not aligned with "darkness" per se. Though, it works on armours, weapons, or people who are willingly weak to this sort of magic. Elements: Vellera enjoys to use the elements indiscriminantly when fighting. He has an understanding of all of them, however, he masters profoundly in the element of Water. He is a deadly fighter with all of this, sometimes mixing magics together and creating arcanic infusions of the deadly kind. Being able to create whips, swords, and other manifestations with the elements. Runic energy manipulation: He enjoys using pure manifestation of runic energies to burn/blind his opponets. He has also used this as a stunning way. Ancient Ice magic: In his 5,000 years of experience, since his adolesence at 14, he had began manipulating the cold within his enviorment, and at 16, was able to manifest that into blunt projectiles. At 30 years old he was scowering the forests and found a burried hand book that explained all things Ice. This led him to meet an Ice elemental, Icriulis, who gave him tips on Ice magic and filled him with all knowledge needed. By now, he has exceeded the level of a novice and can perform amazing feats with Ice. Equipment Wand of Light: Vellera's most notable piece of equipment is his wand. It harnesses an immense amount of magical poweress to help it cast more efficiently and be used with much excess. He enjoys to use this in battle more than he enjoys his staff. He calls this the wand of light, having made it himself with materials from blessed ground and some rocks from a volcano. Staff: (To be added) Emblem of Holiness: The emblem is a sword with a very powerful Air enchantment on it. He retireved this 3,000 years ago from a fallen Saradominist warrior and has used it on many endeavours. It's handle is the Symbol of Saradomin and it's blade is a slick, clean blade of Silver, crafted from a Saradominist forge, designed to fight unholy abominations (Vampyres, Demons, etc). He has been using it ever since. Spear of light: A spear riddiled with Holy Magic and an Air enchantment, the same spear he used to slay the Zamorakian spirit. Residence: Saint Vellera dwells in a ancient tower constructed to the North, on a large chunk of ice cemented into the ocean. Around it are 20 Rune Guardians set to defend and protect. There are also 9 Ice elementals. Other than other mentioned inhabitants, he is mostly alone. However, he spends most of his time in his residence near Falador park. I.C. History(Sixth age) *Vellera Valon sees reports of missing people north of Falador. He goes north and sees a killer. With a single entangle spell he destroys the Killer's inability to do anything, the Killer insulted Saradomin so he then proceeded to burn his brain. *Vellera meets his love, a cursed Armadylean, while vacationing in the Gnomish lands. After talking awhile they find out they're in love. After a while he tells her that he'll need to fight in the Battle of Lumbridge, and promises he will come back. *Vellera participates in the BOL. He briefly engages in combat with Zarakoth, the Demon easily snapping his entangle spell into two. He then was confronted by a Bandosian. After tense magical battle, including intervention by Gonad, Vellera was unexpectedly struck by a earth bolt. He was hurled off the field and escaped with minor injuries. *Vellera joins the Knights of Saradomin and serves in it briefly, meeting it's Icyene leader. After brief service, the group disbanded and Vellera left. *Vellera is in Falador one day and his love once more comes by. They talk and then she reveals a pressing secret..She's a were/fox/. After some religious struggles, some tears and heartache, Vellera decides to stay with her forever. *After Vellera's magic wares out, he comes from his icy residence down to the South, intending to walk back to Asgarnia. He encounters his love once more. they talk then walk out to the sunset. *Vellera appears in the battle of Gunnarsgun, transpiring between Armadyleans and Bandosians alike. Using his affinity in water magic, he decides to take out a Bandosian brute warrior along with an Aviansie. *Following the defeat of the Bandosian forces, Vellera travels up-hill to the source of Divine energy. Surprisingly, old enemies appeared and wiped out the diminished Armadylean force, taking the divine energy for themselves. Vellera and a few others went back to the village. Vellera established a friendship with Alexander Aerendyl and met an Aviansie named Jee'ran . Eventually Vellera helps evacuate the village, and is teleported back to varrock. *Alexander comes back limping as Vellera stands in the middle of Varrock puffing his pipe. Vellera witnessed with his own eyes, up-close and personal, the attempted assassination of Alexander. After this Vellera vowed to help Alexander fight and destroy the Worshipper hordes, once and for all. *Vellera reconnects with his old friend, the Icyene from the Knights of Saradomin. He takes up an oath to lead the new Hallowed order she has organized. He then teleports off to Misthalin to talk to the Queen. *After an alliance is ignited between the Hallowed Warpiests and Misthalin, Vellera teleports to Kandarin to meet with the queen. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Saradominist Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Religious Figures